


О природе божественного

by WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Разговорились как-то раз Пятый и Диего.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197143
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	О природе божественного

Диего Пятый нашел в церкви, за несколько кварталов от его берлоги в бойлерной. Дражайший братец сидел в практически пустом зале и сверлил глазами алтарь.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты ударишься в религию, — слова Пятого вырвали Диего из глубокой задумчивости (а вовсе не напугали до полусмерти, заставив одновременно отскочить и схватиться за нож).

— Перестань подкрадываться к людям, Пятый! — слишком резко даже для его собственных ушей ответил на это Диего и убрал нож. — Когда-нибудь я воткну нож тебе в глаз просто потому, что не успею затормозить рефлексы.

Пятый изогнул бровь, одним глумливым взглядом показывая все, что он думал о рефлексах Диего.

— Церковь, Диего, — обманчиво мягко сказал он. — Последнее место, где бы я тебя искал.

— И как нашел? — буркнул Диего.

— Твой работодатель подсказал.

— Он жив?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— За моего брата, который на каждом углу орет, какой он смертельно опасный ассасин.

— И это все, что ты можешь?

— Я могу и гораздо больше, но сейчас мне интереснее, жив ли Ал после встречи с тобой?

— Всего минуту назад тебе не было до него никакого дела.

— Всего минуту назад я не знал, что ты пообщался с ним и добился от него ответов. Так что повторяю вопрос, — лучшим своим тоном для допросов сказал Диего. — Он жив?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — улыбнулся Пятый в ответ, широко-широко и искренне весело. — Мы говорили больше десяти минут назад, за это время многое могло с ним произойти.

— Как ты раскрутил его на ответ? Старый хрыч не любит чужих.

— Я для него не такой уж чужой. И мы, два старых хрыча, отлично поговорили. Так что с этим местом, Диего? Решил, что тебе не хватило подавляющих отцовских фигур в детстве?

— А? Нет, нет, это церковь Юдоры.

— Твоей подруги-копа?

— Она не была моей подругой! — вспыхнул Диего, но сразу же угас. — Она ходила в эту церковь с семьей. Я иногда прихожу сюда, — он не стал продолжать, опасаясь того, что может сказать Пятый.

Очевидно, Пятый ничего не хотел говорить, даже о том, что можно попросить Клауса призвать её дух.

— Так зачем ты меня искал? — спросил Диего через пару минут молчания.

— Эллисон звонила. Она прилетает через два дня, просила тебя её встретить и, цитирую, «зарядить уже свой сраный телефон хоть от собственной жопы», потому что она не имеет желания искать тебя по всему аэропорту.

— Хорошо, я встречу её, — покладисто ответил Диего, не имея ни малейшего желания объяснять человеку, который явно этого не поймет, что он отключил телефон, войдя сюда.

— Она сказала, что отправила тебе короткое текстовое сообщение с датой и номером рейса.

Диего кивнул, ожидая, что брат скажет напоследок какую-нибудь гадость и свалит уже наконец. Вместо этого тот откинулся на спинку скамьи, оглядываясь вокруг со слегка снисходительной усмешкой.

— Что, великий темпоральный ассасин не одобряет слишком скромного убранства церкви? — получилось раздраженно.

— Вон там стоит местный священник и хочет уже закрываться, — одарив Диего взглядом человека, лично видевшего Сикстинскую капеллу сразу после окончания работы, Пятый мотнул головой вправо. — Если ты закончил со своим горем, пошли уже отсюда.

Действительно, на границе света и тени маячила грузная фигура в выделявшейся колоратке. Отец Доминик обычно закрывал церковь позже, но и ему случалось куда-то спешить. Диего медленно кивнул, больше себе, чем ему или брату, и поднялся с места. Пятый вышел из своего ряда скамеек, обернулся на распятие, усмехнулся чему-то и пошел за ним.

— Считаешь, что его убили слишком непрофессионально? Ты бы сделал это лучше? — поинтересовался Диего, когда они вышли из церкви и направились к его машине.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Пятый. — Он должен был умереть так, чтобы из него сделали символ.

— Должен был? — переспросил Диего, открывая водительскую дверь. — Только не говори, что Комиссия и тут вмешивалась.

— Непосредственно на этом этапе — нет, насколько я знаю. — Пятый взглянул на него, садясь на место спереди, одновременно лукаво и оценивающе.

— А на каком — да? — спросил Диего, решив поддаться на провокацию. — Только не говори, что на моменте зачатия.

— Про это у меня сведений нет. Я всего-навсего должен был похитить тело из пещеры, привезти достаточно материала для клонирования, а потом показать клон каким-нибудь местным, которые смогли бы его опознать.

— Подожди-подожди, — Диего не завел машину и теперь радовался этому, потому что мог всем корпусом повернуться к этому мелкому лжецу и увидеть, что тот даже не шутит. — Ты хочешь сказать, что Комиссия зачем-то взяла и запустила самый большой миф в истории человечества?

— Самый большой миф в истории человечества — это что у всех есть мозг и они умеют им пользоваться, — почти ласково ответил ему Пятый и откинулся на спинку сиденья. — Заводи, поехали уже.

— Нет, нет, я пытаюсь понять, зачем бы им это надо было.

— Диего, если ты не повернешь ключ в зажигании, я сделаю это за тебя. Комиссии нужно было христианство со всем тем, что из-за него произошло.

— И поэтому тебя послали?

— Да, как и всегда.

— Невероятно. Ты стоишь за воскресением Христа.

— Технически, за воскресением стоит техотдел Комиссии, клонированием занимались они. От меня тут только транспортные услуги, Грааль и копье Лонгина.

— Грааль?!

— Мне нужен был образец живых тканей, пришлось подкупить охранника, чтобы он собрал мне крови, когда пойдет убивать.

— А что вы сделали с телом?

— Оно не воскресло, вероятно, сожгли.

Диего смотрел прямо перед собой, переваривая услышанное. К его сожалению, «прямо перед собой» означало ещё и «прямо на Пятого», который наблюдал за ним с кривой улыбкой.

— Поехали уже, Диего, — наконец сказал он. — Либо пусти меня за руль, если никак не успокоишься.

— Не каждый же день узнаешь, что твой брат лично подстроил Воскресение Христово, да ещё и работая на контору убийц.

— Другой твой брат периодически видит бога, Диего, и что-то я не заметил в тебе религиозного экстаза.

— Клаус, что ли? Да кого он только не видит, — отмахнулся Диего, заводя мотор. 

Остаток пути до дома они проделали молча.


End file.
